Something Beautiful
by ChildOfDoom
Summary: Brought together by fate, kept appart by stubbornness and pride. Neither willing to admit their mistakes, but like people say, sometimes all you need is a little push.
1. Default Chapter

Something Beautiful

When I look in the mirror,

Why do I see you?

When he looks in my eyes

He tries to find you.

When they all look at me

Why don't they see me?

No matter how I try and try

They'll keep me as you memory.

Yet I still live, through all these mind games

I smile and laugh for you today

Because tomorrow's on the door step

But when it comes,

I'll simply fade away

My fates foretold, I know my future

And I don't want betrayal anymore

And though you've haunted me forever

I wont continue anymore

The end has come, its oh so near

I wish to say goodbye to those held dear

Goodbye my love, my friends, my fortune

I wish you just and happiness

Because tomorrow I wont see you

But please remember me for me

Remember me as your Kagome

The friend who once more set you free.

Dark blue sky with grayish clouds hovered about the city. By the looks of it rain was forthcoming sometime in the near future. As if on cue tiny droplets started falling from the seemingly puffy clouds and splattered over the sidewalk and everything around. If you really took the time to listen to it, it seems as if a song was playing, faded into the surroundings seeming to be unnoticed by everything. Its natural, for rain and wind blending together to create something so calming, so peaceful.

People don't appreciate rain really, but then again it's expected since it is fall after all. Beautiful season though unnoticed by any of the passerby's, all in a hurry to get home, away from the rain and wind and back to the warm beds and hot chocolate. But then again, you can't really blame them, as beautiful as the scenery is, the weather was hardly making it easy to enjoy it. Though its quiet enjoyable to see it from behind the protection of glass walls, away from the cold wind and rain. Not many took that opportunity for what it worth. Two people did.

One stood straight and proud even without the presence of others. The hotel suite he rented for the week seemed to prove a wondrous viewing point of the city below. The room was stark, no lights lit, though from the open windows in the room the light not being blocked by the person before the window glided over the room, revealing in the silence, the red wood furniture tastefully placed around the room. The person in question stared wordlessly outside, marveling in the look of colourful rainbows the swirling bunches of leaves made, as though being played with in the hands on the wind. The sun moved out from behind the clouds, golden rays spilling over anything and everything underneath it. Piercing golden eyes lifted from taking in the scenery to the source of light that has just spilt down from the sky. Gold met gold, matching the colour precisely. It's a startling shade for an eye colour, making it even more mysterious that it was natural. Long, silver hair swayed from side to side with the motion of the head being lifted, bangs parting on the forehead, revealing a navy-blue crescent moon in the middle and magenta stripes on each high cheekbone, creating a pale contrast with the skin.

Fall wasn't the best time of the year, and most of the time, quiet uneventful. Sesshoumaru moved from his spot by the window and back to the writing desk in the corner of the room. He checked his schedule. November 24, 2004. Hmmm…it seems he needed to pay a visit to someone after all. There goes the plan of getting any sleep. Well then off to the cemetery.

The other person stood behind the window of a flower shop, staring out into the gray picture of the world. Well its rained after all. And to think she hoped to be lucky enough to not have to walk in the rain without an umbrella. How was she stupid enough to have thought that? Well, can't move the task just because the weather is playing games. And everything else for that matter. And off we go.

Stepping out into the cold fall air, she walked down the street, bouquet of blood red roses in hand, look of determination on face. She stared dead ahead into the foggy shadows of the streets. It shouldn't take more then 20 minutes to get there. Just 20 more minutes. Her pace quickened.


	2. Nobody

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea for the story.

Something Beautiful

Chapter 2: Nobody

_I am nobody…_

_Who are you?_

_Are you nobody too?_

Her eyes were blank as they fell on a singled out gravestone. Here she was again. After so long, she still couldn't move on. Pathetic isn't it? Very much so. The roses tumbled to the ground from her limp hand. Seven red streaks traced a path the thorns had made. Crimson drops collected on the fingers, shattering in the wet earth as they connected. A single tear followed the same path, blending with the raindrops.

From a distance a lone figure made their way up the hill, to that same gravestone. Black umbrella deflected the rain, leaving him the only dry object in the area. The black trench coat and silver hair contrasted in a way that made the figure look almost immortal.

Kagome stood still. The rain has already soaked her clothes and hair. More tears flowing down the red cheeks. Her eyes traced the length of the grave, stilling only on the inscription.

**R.I.P.**

**InuYasha Taisho**

**1970-2005**

**Forever with you…Kikyou**

She fell to her knees, sobbing. A broken whisper slipping past her lips. "How could you InuYasha? How could you…"He never even noticed how much she loved him. She was nothing, no one. Just that girl who's always there. Just that nobody.

_I am nobody…_

Did he even see her? Ever? She isn't invisible, how could he not notice? More sobs followed that statement. She never noticed anyone approaching. She never saw the pure white roses join her red ones. She never saw the immortal image of an angel stand and watch her. She just cried. She cried till she couldn't anymore. Only then did she notice the majestic shadow behind her.

_Who are you?_

He said nothing. Not a word slipping past his lips as he studied the broken woman in front of him. Nothing crossed his emotionless face as she stared up at him with a tearstained face and swollen lips.

She looked at the man before her. He looked beautiful. Cold and beautiful. He said nothing to her, just stared. Why was he here? Does he know InuYasha? Did he know her? Who was he?

_Are you nobody too…_

Wordlessly he stretched out his hand. She stared at it. Hesitantly she placed her much smaller hand in his. He pulled her up on her feet. She swayed a little, the circulation getting back to work. As far as she knew, he was still staring at her. She removed her hand from his grasp. Her eyes looked up at him.

Stormy blue eyes looked at him curiously. How is it that he has never met this woman if she knows InuYasha well enough to weep for him? He never mentioned anyone other then Kikyou. May be she's a friend? Well this certainly isn't the place to find out. She was wet and shivering. She'll be sick in a few hours. He looked at her clothes. Her dark pants now had mud stains from where she fell and her right hand was bleeding for some reason. Her white blouse was already see-through and sticking to her cold body. She can't go out in public like this.

"Come." She was startled by the commanding tone in his voice. Too cold and curious to think straight she obediently followed. They walked through the empty graveyard. The darkened sky giving it a bit of a horror-movie edge. They walked to the border of the cemetery where a silver Mercedes was parked. She studied the car before quietly getting in. they drove quietly for a while, neither saying a word. The car slowed to a stop in front of a huge building. He parked the car and waited for her to get out. She did so cautiously, looking around like a lost child.

She looked at him as he locked the car doors and put on the alarm. Only what she had done started to sink into her slowly operating brain. She just got in a car with some guy she didn't know. He drove her to hell knows where. And she didn't even say anything about it. She wanted to scream, run, kick him, but all she managed was a quiet whisper.

"Where did you take me?" her voice was so soft, he barely even heard it. He looked down at the small woman beside him. She didn't seem as cold anymore, now she just looked scared. He finally remembered her. She was at his house before, when InuYasha had brought all his friends over. How could he have forgotten? She was his entertainment for the whole evening. All the other people were practically tearing the whole house down, never having been in a place such as this. She acted exactly as she had now. Kagome, that was her name. The last time she looked too scare to touch anything, never mind run around. She spend the whole evening pretending to be invisible and standing out of everyone's way. He never got the chance to talk to her, she left right after Kikyou has given the birthday speech for InuYasha's birthday. She also gave him a birthday **kiss**, if you can call it that; it looked more like a make out session. For some reason he didn't grab back then she seemed to be showing off. Then when he noticed Kagome, she looked like her best friend had just stabbed her. She quietly excised her self and left. Only then did he realize something. She loved InuYasha. And he loved Kikyou, who loved his money. So it seemed to work for 2 out of 3. He wanted to talk to her back then, but never got to, now was his second chance.

"My place." He answered her, realizing that this only scared her more, he added. "I'm Sesshoumaru." She looked confused for a moment then something seemed to click.

"You're InuYasha's older brother…" at his nod, her eyes rounded then a tear slipped out. Shutting her eyes tightly she did something he never expected. She flung herself in his arms and sobbed. He looked down, shocked at the shacking girl in his arms and after the shock wore off, brought one hand around her waist, the other slowly pulling his fingers through her hair in a comforting motion. His voice was surprisingly soft as he whispered to her.

"It's ok Kagome, just please don't cry…" the sobbing girl quieted down after a few minutes, bringing the tear streaked face into his view. She gave him a small watery smile before her eyes fluttered closed and she did something she's never done before.

She fainted.

_Do not cry for him, for he will not cry for you._

_Do not bleed for him, for he will not bleed for you._

_Do not die for him, for he has already died, so long ago._

_He died for love, for her, for Kikyou…_

Thank you for reading and please review just so I know if anyone is reading this crap.

See ya!

Blood Rose/Kira


End file.
